pokemon_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Aster
Aster and Eclipse are two recurring grunts in Team Meteor. They are first encountered at Mosswater Factory. In the game Aster and Eclipse are met in the Mosswater Factory and and introduced by Sirius. They are ordered to deal with the player and Fern while Sirius deals with the Gym Leaders. Pokémon First Battle Aster and Eclipse are battled in a Factory Field in a Double Battle format and they have one Potion. You fight alongside Fern. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=AsterEclipse.png |class=Meteor Grunts |name= |location=Mosswater Factory |prize= 150 |pokemon=2 }} | | Second Battle Aster and Eclipse are battled in a Cave Field in a Double Battle format and they have two Super Potions. You fight alongside Victoria. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=AsterEclipse.png |class=Meteor Grunts |name= |location=Grand Staircase |prize= 300 |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Third Battle Aster and Eclipse are battled in a Double Battle format and they have two Hyper Potions. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=AsterEclipse.png |class=Meteor Grunts |name= |location=Azurine Island |prize= 820 |pokemon=6 }} | | }} | | }} | | Fourth Battle Aster and Eclipse are battled on a Factory Field in a Double Battle format and they each have one Ultra Potion. You fight alongside Aya. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=KnightAster.png |class=Meteor Knight |name= |location=Calcenon Control Center |prize= ??? |pokemon=5 }} | | }} | | }} | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=DameEclipse.png |class=Meteor Dame |name= |location=Calcenon Control Center |prize= ??? |pokemon=5 }} | | }} | | }} | Fifth Battle (optional) Aster is battled on an Icy Field in a Single Battle format and he and has two Ultra Potions. This battle is only available if the player didn't give Blake the Ruby Ring. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=AceAster.png |class=Meteor Ace |name= |prize= ?, TMX5(Waterfall) |location=Ametrine Mountain |pokemon=6}} | | }} | | }} | | Sixth Battle (optional) Aster is battled on a Factory Field in a Single Battle format and he and has two Ultra Potions. This battle is only available if the player gave Blake the Ruby Ring. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=AceAster.png |class=Meteor Ace |name= |prize= 8976 |location=Glass Workstation |pokemon=6}} | | }} | | }} | | Quotes * "...Huh?" -After defeat in Mosswater Factory. * "...You're infuriating." -After defeat in Grand Staircase. * "''...Again?" -''After defeat in Azurne Island. * "''Dammit! Eclipse, are you even trying?!" "Not really, no." -''After defeat in Calcenon Control Center. * "''Eclipse-- I'm sorry." -''When sending out last Pokemon in Ametrine Mountain. * ''"UGH. It's never enough..." ''-After defeat in Ametrine Mountain. * "''Eclipse-- I'm sorry." -''When sending out last Pokemon in the Glass Factory. * ''"...That's what I truly wished to believe." ''-After defeat in the Glass Factory. |} |} |} |} |} |} Trivia * Eclipse's real name is Caitlin Fisher. * Eclipse often speaks in a sarcastic tone while Aster is sarcastic-blind. * According to Eclipse, Aster's parents died when he was young and was raised by Team Meteor. * In the game's early history, Aster and Eclipse used to have a shared VS mugshot. This was later removed due to the internal name being too long to display. Category:Team Meteor Category:Characters Category:Trainers